This invention relates generally to granular material testing structures and methods and refers more specifically to an automatic structure for performing a plurality of tests for foundry sand including determining the compactability and moisture content of a sample of foundry sand. It is a further development of the inventions of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,699,011 and 4,930,354. This invention provides a more comprehensive device to more fully automate sand testing.